Come Clean
by reese-sg
Summary: Jonas picks up hitchhiker who doesn't want to leave.
1. Let's Go Back

TITLE: Come Clean   
AUTHOR: reese-sg 

SPOILERS: Er... season 6...?   
SUMMARY: Jonas picks up a hitchhiker on a routine mission...   
DISCLAIMER: I disclaim...um...that SG-1 is mine? Leisl is though and the plot. 

I like using songs as my inspiration...and I also welcome suggestions. 

Lyrics are from Come Clean by Hilary Duff. 

_Let's go back   
Back to the beginning   
Back to when the Earth, the sun, the stars all aligned_

Leisl was on the run but she knew it wouldn't be long til she would be caught. Cherno was after her, his weapon continually firing at her. Cherno was a bounty hunter and Leisl, the bounty. With a large sum on her head Leisl was worth the chase across the five planets she had already endured. But her luck had finally run out and her ship had crashed on this godforsaken planet. The pyramid Leisl was now in was a continual maze. She stopped and listened. It was quiet save for the thumping of her own heart against her ribs. It was also dark but not for her. Leisl's race had evolved to see in the dark, her eyes large on her face. It made her look like a pixie especially when she smiled but Leisl wasn't smiling now. 

She looked around the room, hoping for an escape but all she saw was a large statue, Sekhmet, she noticed but it wouldn't do her any good. Suddenly her sensitive ears picked up the sound of sand being shifted as if someone was walking on it. Leisl whirled around, cursing herself for her carelessness in dropping her weapon in the planet's extensive sand dunes. There was no where to run let alone hide so she positioned herself beside the entrance to the chamber hoping to surprise the bounty hunter. He was quick, faster than she'd expected but she was quicker. Her cat like reactions making her dive out of the way just in time. The energy blast hit the far wall causing dust to slowly fill the room. 

"You'll never get me," Leisl yelled in defiance, her eyes flaming. She was on the ground, Cherno's weapon in her face. 

"Oh yes I will," His finger came down on the trigger. Leisl touched a button on the watch like band on her wrist and all of a sudden, a bright light filled the room dazzling the bounty hunter but it was too late. He fired his weapon instinctively and the blast hit the now glowing Leisl. The effect acted like an explosion for Cherno, throwing him back against the wall and there he fell onto the ground, forever still. For Leisl, its effect was quite different but Cherno didn't get to see the tiny balls of light fly from her now still body and disappear just as soon as they had come. 

Hoped you enjoyed this introduction. Please R and R. 


	2. Life I Defy

TITLE: Come Clean   
AUTHOR: reese-sg SPOILERS: Er... season 6...?   
SUMMARY: Jonas picks up a hitchhiker who doesn't want to leave.   
DISCLAIMER: I disclaim...um...that SG-1 is mine? Leisl is though and the plot. 

I like using songs as my inspiration...and I also welcome suggestions. 

The song I used for this fanfic was Come Clean by Hilary Duff. Enjoy! 

_Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect   
Trying to fit a circle into a square   
Was no life I defy_

He knelt there lost in thought, the references he had been looking at before now lay unwanted beside him. Jonas was kneeling in the sand, before him a large stone wall with what seemed to be the language of the Ancients carved into the sandstone surface. Running his fingers across the faint inscriptions, Jonas noted the fine grains of sand that fell onto his desert camouflage pants, reflecting the light of the torch that chased away the darkness. 

"Jonas," A voice crackled loudly. The Kelownan jumped. The voice had come from his radio in a pocket near his shoulder. "Jonas?" It was Sam, "We've found something you might want to have a look at." 

Jonas sighed and gathering up his equipment. The wall was so badly eroded by time that he doubted anything of value would be gained from it. The wall soon faded into darkness as Jonas shone his torch in front of him towards the chamber door. 

"Major Carter, where are you?" he asked into the radio. The seemingly abandoned pyramid was extensive in its chambers and passageways. 

"Go through the chamber about 50m on your left." 

"I'm on my way," Jonas replied and hitched his heavy backpack higher onto his shoulder. Only his torchlight illuminated the way, casting long shadows into the many rooms. After around 50m he stopped. Two doors lay either side of him. He cast the long beam of light into each chamber. Both appeared empty. 

Jonas held the radio up to his mouth, "Colonel O'Neill, where are you?" All of a sudden, static exploded out from the tiny speaker. He dropped the radio in surprise. A tinny voice could be heard as he bent to pick it up. to get...static..." Then the static died along the radio. It became deathly quiet. Tentatively, Jonas took a step forward, his torch barely lighting up the long expansive passageway. 

"Colonel O'Neill!" He yelled but there was no reply. 

"Major Carter!" "Teal'c!" Each time he heard the sound of his own voice echoing down the passageway. Jonas turned off his torch, hoping to see a light generated by one of the torches the members of SG-1 carried. He could. Up ahead a soft light was being cast onto the passageway wall through a chamber door. 

After switching his torch back on, Jonas made his way up to the chamber entrance. The chamber was empty, save for a statue of Sekhmet in the far-left corner. Walking further in Jonas noticed that there seemed to be no source for the light he had seen while in the passageway. Wondering if he had imagined it, he turned the torch off again. Jonas gasped at what he saw. Individual lights could be seen in various parts of the room. Jonas estimated the number of these shimmering balls of light to be around twenty. Jonas cursed himself for forgetting his digital recorder. He pictured it sitting on his desk where it was placed from the last mission. 

All of a sudden the lights shifted position, seeming like they had sensed his presence. Jonas instinctively reached out to touch one that had strayed too close to him. It hesitated and then moved away. Slowly the balls of light, all of them, started to be drawn to the one that had been close to him. Jonas wasn't sure of what to do but he didn't feel like he was going to be threatened in any way. Staring at the lights made him feel peaceful, he was mesmerised by the way the lights moved, silently towards one point in space. 

Without warning, the lights became one and changed shape. Jonas couldn't be sure but it looked like the shape of a human, possibly female. He took a step forward, curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Hello?" he called to the incorporeal being. It moved towards him, as he had moved to it, like two magnets: north and south. It was barely an arm's length away from him, its light bright yet bearable. Jonas lifted his hand and swiped it through the incorporeal light, marvel taking hold as he stood there, staring with open mouth. 

Suddenly the light shifted closer towards Jonas and into him. He gasped at the jolt he received. A shiver ran down his spine and he felt more than icy cold as his soul was slowly invaded by this light which caused his body to glow. He heard a small voice say, "Let me stay" before he slumped to the ground, unconscious. 

Hoped you enjoyed this tidbit. Please R and R. 


End file.
